A Gift for Precious
by kaneskitten
Summary: 7 years after defeating the Labyrinth Toby gives Sarah a box, a present from the King, but has no knowledge of when she received it or why the King would give her something so beautiful. As a night with the family turns into a night of baby sitting Sarah is visited by who else but the King. {First story in a while so please be gentle, also it WILL be bumped up to M later on}
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Twenty-two years of age, living in a small apartment on the edge of the city, and trying my hardest to make it through my last two years of college. Life isn't so bad in fact this has been my best semester so far, but at the end of the day it's just tiring and frustrating. Unlike a lot, and when I say a lot I mean my three friends I managed to keep till my first semester of college at least, I decided to take a few years to save for college and explore the states some. Looking at my piles of homework and bills beside me I start to wonder if I should have even come to college in the first place, even though I'm progressing and learning a lot every day it is just so much work. I sigh and recline a little further into my oversized chair, "It's just not fair!"

_"I wonder what your basis of comparison is…."_

I chuckled to myself with that memory resurfacing, even after seven years I still had memories of the strange king. Of course I had my memories with the rest of my friends; to this day I still call upon them when I am at my lowest, but my memories of the goblin king were all I had to remember him by. I was scared to call upon him when I was younger and even now I have a fear of calling him to me. It wasn't the type of fear that keeps you petrified and scared for your life, it was a fear of the unknown. There were nights that I could only fall asleep by thinking of him, his voice and the song he sang while I was under his spell. It always surprised me how well I could recall him in such detail even though I was with Hoggle and the others much longer than the king. I sighed again wondering if I would even get the nerve to actually call upon him; I honestly doubted it and it made me incredibly frustrated with myself, why was I such a coward. Secretly I knew why I couldn't call him, why I was so afraid… I knew in my heart there was something between the king and I, I knew it when I was younger but I didn't know **what** it was, so even through the tears I said the words and escaped from the Underground world.

A hard flash of lightning cracked through the sky and snapped me out of the trance I was in, I looked to my window and quickly tried to get up noticing I had left my window open, had I been a bystander I probably would be laying of the floor laughing at my attempt to get to the window. Eventually I did make it over there and successfully closed the window.

Just as I went to clean up some of the mess I had made in my attempt there was a knock and the door, I turned towards my clock and sighed, "Coming!"

My step-mother, father and Toby were coming to visit me for the day and although I am always happy to see Toby I could live without seeing my parents. Ever since the Labyrinth I became extremely close to Toby and if I never got the chance to see my friends again I could at least be grateful for the relationship with Toby that came from my adventure.

I placed the few items I had picked up on my small coffee table, straightened out my hair and shirt and headed to the door. As soon as I opened the door I was almost knocked down a rapidly growing Toby, I found my balance and returned his big hug. I liked being out of the house but I miss my little brother more and more each day, at least they came to visit me often.

"Sorry about that Sarah, Toby you must be more careful!"

"He's fine Karen, really. How are you Toby?"

He smiled brightly at me and said, "Better now that we are finally here!"

"It's not that far, you just get too excited" Karen imputed into our conversation.

I just rolled my eyes and welcomed them in, "What happened to the living room Sarah? It looks like a storm blew through!"

"It was a nice day outside so I had the window open, but I didn't expect a storm to come out of nowhere. Although I hadn't realized that much water had gotten inside; let me go grab some towels."

After the mess had been cleaned up we started a light conversation as we waited for our take-out to arrive, Toby had insisted because he loved the family run Italian restaurant a few blocks down. Before long the food had arrived and we sat down to eat, "Sorry I still don't have a "real" table and chairs, I haven't found a way to rearrange to make space."

Karen gave a forced smile and said it was no problem while she tried to be "perfect" while balancing the hot plate on her small TV tray. Before she could say anything my father's phone rang and he excused himself to go answer it. "So how has school been Toby?"

As Toby explained that was going on at school our father came back with a sour look on his face, "Sarah I hate to ask this of you but would it be possible for you to babysit Toby for a few hours? Maybe even the night? A client is in dire need of assistance and knows I'm in the area."

"Why don't we just get a hotel? That will be plenty for the three….." Karen started to say until Toby cried out, "NO! I want to stay with Sarah!"

My father smiled and chuckled, "I figured that would be the case, Karen he will be fine. Besides you were saying just yesterday how nice it would be to stay the night so we wouldn't have to make the drive so late."

"I know but…"

"Karen it really is ok, there is more than enough room for the both of us and I have a 4 day weekend from school. Plus I still have that bag of cloths you brought last time so he'll even have something to change into."

Toby was already beaming and Karen knew that she couldn't argue, especially since Toby started going through my movie collection to find something for us to watch together. "Well alright, I guess we should go on to get a room and get you to your client. Toby please behave for your sister, otherwise I'll be forced to have her bring you to me."

"I'll be perfect I promise!" Toby came and threw himself at me with a big hug, excitement all over his face.

"I'll go grab his backpack from the car and we can head on."

After a little more small talk, and the retrieval of Toby's bag our parents took off leaving Toby and I alone. "So what movie did you pick out?" He smiled and ran to show me which ones, I always loved his choices because he always picked the same three; The Sword in the Stone, Aladdin and the Muppets. I smiled and ruffled his hair a bit, "Alright we'll start watching them as soon as we get you settled, so go grab your pajamas from that bag and I'll get the popcorn."

"Ok!" he started to run off but stopped in his tracks and turned around, "I almost forgot!"

I arched my eyebrow not sure what he was doing as he rummaged through his backpack, "Ah ha!"

He hurried over to me holding something very carefully in his hands, "What is it Toby?"

"I don't know really, when we moved my room into your old room I found this under your bed. It has a note on top of the box that says "For Sarah **Only**" so I hid it away until we came to see you again."

He handed me a black box, with the note still on top, and waited for me to open it. I smiled at his curiosity, he is so much like me, and began to examine the box in my hand. It was a fairly simple black box, honestly it was the note that captured my attention, the writing was like old calligraphy and it looked both worn and new at the same time. I finally began to lift the lid and gasped once I saw its contents, "What is it Sarah?"

I took it out of the box and we mutually marveled at how beautiful it was; it was a simple silver chain but attached to it was a glass orb held in place by a very ornate piece, which was also silver. "Sarah it's so pretty! Where did you get it from?"

I knew in my head this was not from my world, no this had a magic around it that gave me chills; this was magic from the goblin king himself. I had never told Toby of our adventure in the Underground so he would not know who the goblin king was and probably couldn't feel the magic surrounding it. All I could do was lie, even though I hated to, "Um… I don't know Toby. Maybe I found it at one of the Renaissance Fairs I went to as a kid… Or maybe it was a prop from a play. Either way thank you for bringing it to me, now go wash up and change."

"But…"

"Really now Toby its ok, run along."

He gave me a look that told me he was both confused and irritated from my answer. But huffed and took off to go do as I asked. Once I heard the door close I found myself crying and I wasn't quite sure why, I knew this was from the King but I didn't know why he would gift me something so beautiful. I know I have never seen this before, and I remember the crystals he always had so I knew I hadn't just forgotten about it… and honestly how could I forget about something like this. Without really thinking I put the necklace around my neck and noticed it fell exactly where his pendant laid on his own chest, I wonder if he did that on purpose. The opening of the door reminded me of my company and my job to start the popcorn, my thoughts would just have to be set aside for now. I dried my eyes and stood making my way to my small kitchen to start making our snack.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I would like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has favored this story in the short time its been up. I'm not sure when I'll be uploading another chapter but I hope to do it within the next two days. Also I would like to mention I am actually not sure if the rating will go up or not yet, I originally planned on this just being a one-shot but it is changing into a longer story. With that being the case I make make some "steamy" chapters but put them into another story so the rating can stay at T. Now with it being T there will be some steamy moments but nothing explicit, at least not for now.  
Again thank you so much to everyone who has followed me and my story!**

**~I own nothing!~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

~Chapter 2~

As Aladdin started to fight snake form Jafar I noticed a light snoring coming from my companion, as I turned to look as him I couldn't help bit giggle. Even though he was growing up by each days passing he still slept the same way he did as a baby and still has Lancelot with him, I can't but smile knowing he still is my "baby brother."

I managed to get off of the couch without waking him and turned off the tv so only my old Christmas lights were shining in the night, as "silly" as they looked sometimes they gave off a perfect amount of light and didn't kill my electricity bill. I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and headed off to my room to try and get some sleep myself, but as I started thinking about the night, especially the gift, I knew that it was going to rather difficult to try and sleep since I could only think of the gift and who gave it to me.

I left out a long sigh and shut my door, maybe a shower would help clear my head it usually did. As I grabbed some clean cloths I took off the necklace, as soon as I took it off I felt a strange emptiness. But I shook my head thinking to myself that it was just a silly feeling, nothing more. I started to undress and start the water the feeling only grew stronger; too tired to argue within myself I walked out to grab the necklace only to find it gone.

Panic started to set in and again I couldn't figure out why I was already attached to it, it must be his magic that was the only logical meaning. I looked all over my desk, searching frantically under all of the books and papers until there was a streak of lightning that drew my attention to the window, and as I looked towards the window I gasped out loud.

There **he** was. In all his "painted on pants" glory: then I saw what I had been searching for, in his hand was my necklace and though I tried to speak nothing more than a gasp escaped once again.

"What ever is the matter precious? Cat got your tongue?" his smile was genuine but coy and the same could be said for his tone of voice.

Immediately my brain started working again to throw some sarcasm back at him, "Wouldn't the correct term be "Owl got your tongue?"

He laughed, a bit louder than I would have liked since there was a sleeping 8 year old in the next room, "Very funny precious, but I have not had the pleasure of catching that tongue… Or anything else you're putting on display right now."

He grinned wickedly and it took me a bit longer than I would have liked to admit to understood what he said, as I looked down I realized I had already stripped down to just my tank top and underwear.

"Damn it!"

I quickly ran back into the bathroom, thanking God I opted to not wear one of my thongs today, and grabbed an oversized hoody and a pair of yoga pants that I had brought in. Once I turned off the water and calmed myself down a little I walked back out to find him lounging in my giant egg chair twirling the necklace in his fingers.

Once he noticed my presence the smirk on his face faded slightly, "Now why did you have to go cover up precious? I was quite enjoying the view."

I huffed; irritation was setting in, "Why are you here? I don't remember calling you or inviting you to randomly showing up in my room while I'm trying to take a shower!" My voice got a little louder than I would have liked but it was over shadowed by the shakiness, I hated he made me feel so weak even though he had no power over me. Well… **That** wasn't entirely true…

"You're awfully cute when you're mad precious, I must get you riled up more often."

I crossed my arms and pivoted to lean more on one foot, "You make it sound like I'll be seeing more of you"

His wicked smile returned as he stood and walked, or stalked towards me looking like a hungry animal. I was proud of myself for standing still and at least trying to appear unnerved by him, though by his devilish smile I guessed he wasn't fooled very easily by an act.

He gently, no, ethereally touched my cheek and began to stroked it, "Oh but you will precious."

I started to say something and argue but a gloved finger came to cover my lips, "Hush now precious. You can pretend all you want that you aren't excited to see me but I can see through that bull shit, especially since you've already had my gift around that pretty neck of yours."

My eyes went wide, "What do you…" "Shh… We wouldn't want to wake little Toby now would we? I must say I wasn't expecting you to immediately put on my gift, it caused me quite a headache since I wasn't expecting it."

I gave him a very confused look and he just laughed, not harshly but it was enough to send shivers through my entire body, of which did not go unnoticed by him. He stopped stroking my cheek to move his hand to hold the back of my head, lightly playing with my hair, "You see precious this showed me everything you've thought, felt…." Another wicked smile "and imagined about me."

I was horrified, and by the maniacal laugh that came from his lips my expression mirrored my feelings, "Take heart in knowing it can only show me so much precious, nothing too detailed, but certainly enough for me to know what you are wanting."

His hand went from being gentle in my hair to having a grip on it that was almost painful and his other hand grabbing my hip harshly and bringing it to be pressed up against his. I couldn't help by let out a small moan by his actions, I seemed to recall every moment I wanted him beside me or… other places… in that moment, it made my mind go hazy and I found myself swaying. He instantly let go of my hair and held me close beside him; although I know he was just trying to steady me it seemed to make me go even weaker, Being so close I was able to breath in his scent and it was damn near intoxicating.

"Precious? Are you alright?"

I chuckled thinking how easily he went from dominate to caring in seconds, "I…. need to sit down… please…"

Whether it was his strength alone or magic we ended up on my bed, him behind me and I was lying with my back against him. Although I was still very confused I couldn't help but feel a peaceful feeling wash over me, if it was just his presence or magic I couldn't decide but either way I was content for the moment. Before long I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness; I tried to fight it but soon I felt his hand playing with my hair and humming, as if he was trying to get me to fall asleep what he said next confirmed this thought, "Sleep now precious, I didn't realize this would take so much out of you."

"But… Toby…"

"Precious he's safe, you have my word."

Even though I wasn't sure if I could believe him I decided to take a leap of faith and trust him. As he returned to humming I found myself fading out of consciousness, not sure if I was dreaming or if this was real…


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh guys, THANK YOU!  
I've never had a story that go so many reviews, favorites &amp; follows in such a little time!  
I wanted to apologize for the last chapter, I didn't realize I hadn't uploaded it. But it is up and soon this one will be too! I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter, I ended up babysitting and didn't have as much time to write but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**I OWN NADA!**

Chapter 3

_Music… No a voice… Singing? That's not Toby's voice…._

I slowly forced myself to open my eyes, although I regretted that since I was quite warm and had never felt so relaxed… well… that was before I felt and arm around my waist. I quickly shot up in a panic but instantly regretting my decision as I found myself dizzy and falling onto the floor. My hair fell over my face and all I could do was slide backwards not sure who was in my bed. "Precious"

I stopped instantly and brushed my hair from my face… Last night wasn't a dream at all.

Laughing slightly was the Goblin King, still laying comfortably on my bed a smile playing on his lips at my expense. I couldn't figure out what to do in that moment; did I start yelling at him demanding answers? Did I act rationally and calmly ask what was going on? Before I had a chance to choose other option he was standing in front of me with his hand out stretched offering to help me up.

"Come now precious, I haven't bitten you yet have I?"

His smile was almost too sincere but I accepted his hand anyways allowing him to lift me up; although I didn't plan nor expect for him to pull my body extremely close to his. I struggled with my thoughts not sure if I should follow my brain and push him away or to follow my body, maybe it was my heart, and explore him a little further. Before I could choose my option he took my hand and held it to his face, allowing me to hold him and silence the arguing in my head.

"You really are here…"

I immediately reached up and cupped his face with both of my hands gently stroking his cheeks, and if I didn't know any better I would say he began purring. His eyes closed and just allowed me to feel him, after so many years I wouldn't expect anything else, "Jar…"

Before I could finish my sentence there was a knock at my bedroom door snapping me from the trance I was in, "Sarah… are you *yawn* awake yet? I'm hungry…"

I quickly pulled away from the king and moved to the door, opening just enough to put my head outside, "I'm awake Toby; I'll be out in just a little bit ok?"

He let out another long yawn, "Okay Sawah…"

As he walked back to the couch I couldn't help but smile, sleepy Toby was one of the cutest things ever.  
I turned almost forgetting the fact there was a goblin king in my bedroom until I ran into his chest almost sending myself backwards, luckily I was caught.

"Forgetting about me already?"

As I smiled at his comment I quickly had an epiphany, _"There's a man… no fae in my room. Toby is outside waiting for me to cook breakfast… How the hell am I going to get rid of this problem?"_

I pulled away causing the king to be confused, "You need to leave, Toby is waiting on me and there is no way to explain how **you** showed up. I mean there was no one here last night and… well look at you!"

He lifted his eyebrow and looked at himself, shamelessly I took another long look myself; he was wearing a black poet shirt that was very open in the front showing most of his chest, his ever present pendant, a pair of **way** too tight pants/leggings/tights whatever the hell they were, and his long boots, "I see nothing wrong with my clothing Sarah, and apparently you quite enjoy the view."

His lips turned into a Cheshire grin and I was overcome with a deep blush, I tried to play it off but I knew it was already too late and he had seen it, "It's not "normal" clothing for Aboveground, I'm not even sure if they even make pants that tight!"

Again another smile another blush, did I really have to say that last part? I sighed and headed to grab some new cloths, maybe I could take a quick shower; that is if I could get rid of my "company".

Before I even had a chance to speak he started, "How about a deal then precious? You obviously want me to leave for the moment, and although I could come up with a thousand reasons to tell young Toby why I am in your room none of them are for ears so young."

I couldn't help but smirk at his remark, it was no surprise his head was in the gutter but at least he had **some** common sense, "I will leave for a little while, find some "suitable" clothing and then return to you."

"After everyone leaves", I added.

"No deal precious, I will come back in my own time."

"That's not fair, how would I explain you to my family?!"

He smirked making his way over to me and began forcing me backwards so I became backed against the door. He purposefully pushed his pelvis into mine being a gasp from my lips, and if I didn't know any better I would say from him as fell. He wound his fingers into my hair and gripped it hard enough for me to know he meant business but nothing too hard, "Honestly Sarah that's your problem, if it was up to me I would walk out wearing nothing but your sheet wrapped around my waist only to drag you back into this room and have my wicked way with you. So if you do not want me to embarrass you in such a way, I would suggest taking my deal. Unless that's what you really want, I would happily oblige."

I glared at him angrily, he really knew how to push every button to piss me off, "You are such an asshole…"

He smirked and put our faces incredibly close to one another, I could feel his breath on my skin and with the slightest movement our lips would meet. His hips ground into me once more as he brought his lips to my neck leaving feather light kisses all up my neck until he reached my ear. He nipped at it slightly and whispered to me, "But you enjoy it Sarah-mine, you've missed me and right now there is a voice crying out for me to take you away… All in good time precious, **that** I promise you."

I closed my eyes and let out a heavy sigh, I knew he was right but I would be damned if I let him win that easily. As I went to make a retort and open my eyes I found myself alone in my room, the only sign I said that he was indeed here a moment ago was the pool of glitter at my feet. I let out a frustrated groan, that man was infuriating. But remembering the fact I had a hungry 8 year old waiting outside, parents coming by at any time and a fae king that literally could pop out of thin air at any point I decided I need to get to moving, I would try my hardest to not be thrown completely off guard only for him to swoop in and save me.

I stuck my head out the door letting Toby know I would be out as soon as I took a shower only to find him asleep once more. I smiled, that was certainly a blessing, it would give me time to shower and try to think of some story to tell my family whenever the king decided to show himself.

"Alright, I've always been good at making up stories… I just hope this time it will really be convincing…"

With that said out loud to myself I hurried to get started on my day… I hope he at least picks an appropriate time to show up…


End file.
